sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Geffen Records artists
This is a list of artists (current and former) who have recorded for Geffen Records, later under Interscope Records. 0–9 * 10,000 Maniacs * 3 * The 7A3 A * A3 * Adam Bomb * Mike Adrienna * Aerosmith * Agnes * Alberta Cross (Black Lodge/Fiction/Polydor/Geffen) * Alien Ant Farm * Alon De Loco * Alja Jackson aka Jesse Jane * The All-American Rejects * AlunaGeorge * Angels & Airwaves (Suretone/Geffen) * Apawk * Asia * Australian Crawl * Ava Denera (American King Music/Geffen) * Avant * Ashaan Baig B * The Bad Seed (American King Music/Geffen) * Alex Band * Los Banjos * Barefoot * Jimmy Barnes * Beck (DGC/Geffen) * Lauren Bennett * Berlin * Berner (Taylor Gang/Geffen) * Pope Benedict XVI & The Vatican Choir * Bivouac (DGC/Geffen) * Black Heff (American King Music/Geffen) * Black 'N Blue * Blaque * Mary J. Blige * Blink-182 * Bloodhound Gang * Bone Thugs-n-Harmony * Børns * Boss Hog (DGC/Geffen) * Brasco * Buckcherry * Toni Braxton * Brick & Lace * Edie Brickell & New Bohemians * Busta Rhymes C * The Candyskins * Calvin Jeremy (Geffen/Universal Malaysia) * Irene Cara * Belinda Carlisle * Carly Rae Jepsen (Geffen Malaysia) * Eric Carmen * Peter Case * Catfish * Greyson Chance (Geffen/Maverick/eleveneleven) * Cher * The Chameleons * Charlotte Sometimes * Chauncey Black (Flipmode/Aftermath/Geffen) * Chevy Woods (Taylor Gang/Geffen) * Bryn Christopher * Class The King (American King Music/Geffen) * Clubland * Coconut Records * Keyshia Cole * Pat Metheny/Ornette Coleman * Cold * Lloyd Cole and the Commotions * Judy Collins * Common (G.O.O.D. Music/Geffen) * Greg Copeland * © * Bill Cosby * Counting Crows (DGC/Geffen) * Cowboy Junkies * Nadine Coyle * The Creatures * Omar Cruz * The Crystal Method * The Cure D * Days of the New (Outposext/Geffen) * Death Angel * Depswa * Jason Derulo (American King Music/Geffen) * Deuce * Diamond Head * DJ Shadow * DJ Snake * Christine Dolce * Geoffrey Downes * Driveblind * A Drop in the Gray * Drop Dead, Gorgeous (Suretone/Geffen) * Danee the Great * Dominic Lord (Universal/Geffen) E * Eagles * Eastern Conference Champions * Elastica (DGC/Geffen) *Eleanor McEvoy * Enya (US) * Esquire * Everything Everything * Ezequielized Odyssey * Ezo F * The Fallback * Fan 3 * FDM/Fun*dmental (DreamWorks/Geffen) * Field Mob (Disturbing tha Peace/Geffen) * Finch * Floetry * Fluorescein (U.S. band) * Steve Forbert * Nelly Furtado (Mosley Music/Geffen) * FOS (Fortress Of Solitude) G * Peter Gabriel (US and Canada) * Galactic Cowboys * Game (BWS/Aftermath/Geffen) * Garbage (Almo Sounds/Geffen) * Gene Loves Jezebel (US) * Girlicious * God Street Wine * Whoopi Goldberg * Selena Gomez (Geffen/Hollywood Malaysia) * Macy Gray (will.i.am Music Group/Geffen) * The Grooves * Gryffin * Guns N' Roses * Gypsy Pistoleros * Genius/GZA * Adrian Gurvitz H * Sammy Hagar * Hagar Schon Aaronson Shrieve * Half Way Home * Kimberly Hall (American King Music/Geffen) * James Hall (DGC/Geffen) * Trevor Hall * Hardvark *Hardline * Deborah Harry * Imogen Heap (Almo Sounds/Geffen) * Hedley (Universal/Geffen) * Don Henley * John Hiatt * Hog (DGC/Geffen) * Hoku * Hole (DGC/Geffen) * Jennifer Holliday * Debra Hurd * Hush I * Maarja-Liis Ilus * Illusion * Il Volo * Ish Ledesma J * J Rand * Jackyl * Jade Ewen * Robyn Janelle * Jason and the Prodigal Suns (DGC/Geffen) * Jibbs * Joanna * Daron Jones * Elton John (US and Canada) * Malese Jow * Jr. Tucker * Jimmy Page * JunkyardWashburn, Jim (1990) "At Least Junkyard Has Its Rehash Name Right", Los Angeles Times, January 8, 1990 K * Kamaiyah * Kardinal Offishall * Tommy Keene * Kelis * Tori Kelly * Ashley Kidman * Killah Priest * K. Riley * B.B. King * Kitarō * Solange Knowles (Music World Entertainment/Geffen) * Fela Kuti L * Large Professor * Lawson (Geffen Malaysia) * Lee Ryan * John Lennon * Lifehouse * The Like * Limp Bizkit * Little Caesar (DGC/Geffen) * Lisa Loeb * Lone Justice *Lo-Pro * Inger Lorre * Loud Lucy (DGC/Geffen) M * Machine Gun Kelly * Madd Head * Maddison Street Riot * Madness (US) * Aimee Mann (DGC/Geffen) * Lyle Mays * Mac McAnally * Maria McKee * Manowar * Pat Metheny Group * Mini Viva * Mims (American King Music/Geffen) * Kylie Minogue (North America) * Joni Mitchell * Missez * The Misfits * Mixi * Models * Thurston Moore (DGC/Geffen) * Mos Def * Monte Video * Mummy Calls * Walter Murphy and His Orchestra * My Little Funhouse * Gary Myrick N * Leona Naess * Kate Nash (US) * Nelson (DGC/Geffen) * New Edition * New Found Glory * New Radicals * Olivia Newton-John (US/Canada) * Nirvana (DGC/Geffen) * Nitzer Ebb (US) * NLT * Noa * Nomb * Non Phixion * Nonpoint * Terri Nunn * The Nymphs O * Ric Ocasek * Yoko Ono * Orianthi * Emily Osment * Ours * Oxo P * Nerina Pallot * Papa Roach * Pariah * Ray Parker, Jr. * Janel Parrish * Eric Pearce * Pell Mell (DGC/Geffen) * Phantom Blue * Phantom Planet * The Pink Spiders (Suretone/Geffen) * Pitchshifter * Planet P Project * The Plimsouls * The Posies (DGC/Geffen) * Preview * Prima J * Prince Ty (American King Music/Geffen) * Project Pat (Taylor Gang/Geffen) * P.R.P * Puddle of Mudd (Flawless/Geffen) Q * Quarterflash R * The Raincoats (DGC/Geffen) * The Rake's Progress (Almo Sounds/Geffen) * Raw Stylus * Ray Lavender * Remy Zero * Ringside * Rise Against (Geffen/DGC/Interscope) * Joan Rivers * Rixton * Tom Robinson * Rock City (group) (Konvict/Geffen) * Rock City Angels * Mark Rokun * Rooney (Cherrytree/Geffen) * Emmy Rossum * Mike Ruekberg * Lee Ryan S * Saigon Kick (Uzi Suicide/Geffen) * St. Johnny (DGC/Geffen) * Saliva * Salty Dog (Geffen) * Sammy (DGC/Geffen) * Jessica Sanchez (Polydor/Geffen UK) * The Saturdays * Ashley Dale Spearss * Scorcher * Semi Precious Weapons (Cherry Tree/Razor & Tie) * She Wants Revenge * Shooting Star * Skiploader * Sigur Rós (US) * Silk Tymes Leather * Simon and Garfunkel (Outside of USA & Canada) * Ashlee Simpson * Siouxsie and the Banshees (US/Canada) * Slash * Slumber Party Girls * Snoop Dogg * Snot * Snow Patrol (US) * Something Corporate * Sonic Youth (DGC/Geffen) * Sound the Alarm * Southern Culture on the Skids (DGC/Geffen) * Spensha Baker * The Spent Poets * The Starting Line * The Stone Roses (US) * The Style Council (US) * Sublime (Gasoline Alley/Geffen) * Donna Summer * Sweet 75 (DGC/Geffen) * S.T.U.N. * The Sugarplastic (DGC/Geffen) * The Sundays (DGC/Geffen) * Shwayze (Suretone/Geffen) * The Sylvers * Shawnna (Nappy Boy/Geffen) T * T-Beats (Tass Radio/Shady/GOOD Music/Geffen) * Teenage Fanclub (DGC/Geffen) * Tesla * that dog. (DGC/Geffen) * The Sound of Arrows * Ashley Tisdale * Trust Company * The Band (American/Republic/The Body Of Woman/Geffen) * Torexeon * Twenty Twenty * Tyketto U * The Untouchable DJ Drastic (American King Music/Geffen) V * Vagabond * Vanity * Veruca Salt (DGC/Geffen) * Vitamin Z * Il Volo W * Rufus Wainwright * Wang Chung * The Wanted * Warrant * Warrior Soul * Was (Not Was) * The Waterboys * We've Got a Fuzzbox and We're Gonna Use It * Weezer (DGC/Geffen) * Gillian Welch (Almo Sounds/Geffen) * John Wetton * Whiskeytown * John White, Harrisburg, PA-based soul singer who had a minor R&B hit with "(Can't) Get You Out of My System" (1987, Geffen Records – PRO-A-2797) on the album Night People (1987) * Matt White * White Lies * Whitesnake (US & Canada) * White Zombie * Wild Colonials (DGC/Geffen) * Willi Jones (Geffen) * Wishbone Ash * Nicole Wray * Zakk Wylde X * X Ambassadors * XTC (US) Y * YUNGBLUD * Neil Young * Y&T Z * Van Zant * Remy Zero (DGC/Geffen) * Rob Zombie See also *Geffen Records References Category:Geffen Records artists Geffen Records